Entre tus Brazos
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: RukiaxIchigo XD lo mejooor! eii si kieren continuacion diganmeee! y hago mas y si quieren lemon me avisan ese era el plan en un principio pero no se pudoo
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre tus brazos**_

_**Ya no siento la lluvia caer.**_

_**Entre tus brazos la tormenta **_

_**SE FUE.**_

Disclaimer: Este fanfic es de Bleach, mas sin embargo bleach no me pertenece, si así fuera la relación entre Rukia e Ichigo seria otra jejej o tal vez no.

* * *

R.P.O.V.

Siempre ha de ser lo mismo, siempre debemos discutir por todo ¿verdad?

Normalmente no me afectaría el que nos disgustemos es normal, pero ahora siento un dolor en mi pecho… algo que me oprime… ¿qué es esto?

¿Cómo demonios empezó todo esto, no entiendo que me sucede y para empeorarlo todo parece que lloverá de regreso a casa… pero yo ya siento la lluvia…. Empapando este cuerpo prestado.

I.P.OV.

Maldición, sabia que no debía dejarla sola. Maldito Keigo me las va a pagar, no se volverá a acercar a ella ni siquiera en el salón de clases… no se lo permitiré… un momento ¿por que demonios estoy tan molesto?... ¿por que me molesta tanto que Keigo haya intentado besarla… ya ni que yo sintiera algo por ella… o si?... pero que cosas estoy pensando claro que no!... maldición ya empezó a llover… en mi interior también.

_FLASH BACK_

_Rukia hablaba con Orihime y Tatsuki; todos se encontraban sentados en un tipo circulo las mujeres hablando mientras Chizuru discutía con Tatsuki y con Mizuro; en ese momento Ichigo se levanta y al mismo tiempo lo hace Keigo, pero nadie estaba preparado para el shock de la acción de Keigo, lentamente se acerco a Rukia y se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios acción que a Rukia le pareció terriblemente repugnante por lo que en ese instante le propino una buena bofetada, al instante Hime y ni que decir de Ichigo pusieron cara de querer matar a Keigo, al ver tal atrevimiento Hime comenzó a golpearlo con su caja de obentou, Tatsuki le dio una patada en el estomago, Chizuru le empezó a jalar el cabello al instante todas las mujeres estaban sobre el dándole su merecido. Mientras tanto Kurosaki, Ishida y Chad ya se estaban tronando los dedos para darle una buena paliza, pero permitieron que las mujeres terminaran lo que habían empezado, pero esto no evito que el poder espiritual de algunas personas se elevara iracundamente. Al igual que el de Orihime, Ishida y Chad: no habían traído de regreso a la shinigami solo para que un mocoso, según Rukia, se propasara._

_Al salir de la escuela Keigo iba cubierto de vendas y banditas, ya que después de que las mujeres se cansaran de golpearlo Kurosaki, Ishida y Chad se encargaron de grabarle el mensaje de : CON RUKIA NO TE LLEVES ASI._

_END FLASH BACK_

_ Normal P.O.V. _

De regreso a casa Ichigo traía cara de pocos amigos, estaba molesto consigo mismo, por permitir que alguien se le adelantara, aunque no lo hubiera logrado, ese sujeto se atrevió a hacer lo que el no podía hacer ni en sueños, conocía demasiado bien a la shinigami como para querer morir en ese instante, pensado… talvez….. imaginado… quien sabe. Pero el sabia a la perfección el por que de su enojo, sabia la razón por la cual la había ido a salvar, por que no permitiría que la matasen, por que no permitiría que le volvieran a quitar a alguién que fuese tan valioso, como lo es Rukia, para él.

Mientras tanto Rukia iba silenciosa, como de costumbre, pensando y diciendo cosas al viento… murmullos apenas audibles, todavía le dolía. Recordaba el asombro de verlo vivo y aun mayor su asombro al verlo enfrentarse contra su Onii-sama, recordaba el dolor de creerlo muerto .

Y comenzó a llover tanto en la ciudad como en sus corazones, ambos corazones que odiaban la lluvia, ambos comenzaban a mojarse.

Ichigo voltea a ver a Rukia y ve que su ropa comienza a moldearse, según el cuerpo de la shinigami…

Oi Rukia date prisa o podemos enfermarnos – dijo el intentando concentrarse en hablar y no en otra cosa.

Hai…- fue su única respuesta y siguió caminando

Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo, este vio que estaba completamente cerrada y oscura, así que le dijo a Rukia que entrara por la puerta seria peligroso saltar hasta la ventana de la habitación, ella accedió.

Ichigo abrió la puerta principal y la dejo pasar primero y al pasar el cerro la puerta tras de el, pero sucedía algo extraño no podía dejar de contemplar a la shinigami, su uniforme estaba goteando realmente estaba empapado. De pronto dijo

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo sin más y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Ichigo se quedo contemplando el lugar por el que había desaparecido Rukia, había alcanzado a ver algo que le sorprendió mucho, en las mejillas de Rukia había algo rosado.

Se quedo maravillado al ver a su shinigami sonrojada, ella se había percatado que Ichigo no apartaba su vista de ella y por eso había salido corriendo, momento¿desde cuando ella es SU shinigami?... ¿desde cuando se le quedaba viendo como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho?... ¿desde cuando le hervía la sangre si ella le hablaba amistosamente a otros tipos?... ¿desde cuando el solo hecho de que cualquier tipo la volteara a ver le daban ganas de matarlo¿Desde cuando cada vez que la observaba sentía algo en su interior? algo que le quemaba.

Aparto todas esas ideas de su cabeza y fue a buscar algo de cenar, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una nota de parte de Yuzu que decía mas o menos a si

_**Oniichan:**_

_**Estuvimos esperándote pero no llegabas, Don Kanonji nos invito a comer con él, tuvimos que irnos así que aquí te dejo tu cena cuídate mucho parece que va a llover nosotros volveremos después.**_

_**Te quieren:**_

_**Karin-chan, Otou-chan y Yuzu.**_

Tomo la bandeja donde estaba la cena y la llevo a la habitación, no vio a Rukia por ningún lado así que creyó que se encontraba dentro del armario, se dirigió al baño y sin aviso alguno entro, al instante se dio cuenta de su TERRIBLE equivocación… Rukia se encontraba semidesnuda dentro del baño dándole la espalda y se inclino un poco sobre su lado izquierdo y alcanzo a ver a Ichigo por el rabillo de su ojo, Rukia tenia sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las manos las tenia entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello, cubriendo ( por así decirlo) su feminidad, ambos estaban completamente rojos ….

¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES AHI PARADO? PERVERTIDO! Largo de aquí !- y así comenzó a arrojarle cosas, al instante Ichigo salio corriendo de ahí mientras que Kon, al escuchar el alboroto fue a asomarse, salía corriendo con una barra de jabón que había llegado a su boca.

Dentro del baño

"IDIOTA, Ichigo eres un idiota!" pensaba Rukia mientras se aseguraba que la puerta estaba cerrada y entraba a la regadera, al encender el agua caliente comenzó a caer por su cuerpo… ese cuerpo falso al que ya se sentia atada… se sentía atada a EL…¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Ichigo era lo unico que ocupaba sus pensamientos?... no era que le molestara, pero no entendia el porque de su sentir hacia Ichigo, al igual que se sentia mal al recordar lo que paso cuando se conocieron su hermano e Ichigo, aun recordaba la frustracion, el dolor la angustia que sintio al ver a Ichigo siendo atravesado por la espada de su hermano, Byakuya, y se sintio aun mas arrepentida al recordar lo que hizo cuando Ichigo alcanzo una pierna de Byakuya, pateo su mano y sin mas ni mas le dijo con una voz fria "Humano inmundo", esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, el agua que resabalaba por su cuerpo se llevaba consigo las pocas lagrimas que de sus ojos escapaban.

Al salir de la regadera se coloco un sencillo camison que le habia obsequiado Chizuru, mientras se miraba en el espejo recordó, que alguna vez estuvo a punto de morir, recordó cuando se encontraba en la Camara de Arrepentimiento, recordó el alivio que sintio al escuchar que Ichigo aun estaba vivo, y recordo la furia e impotencia que sintió al saber por que había ido a la Sociedad de Almas, habia ido por ella.

Al salir hacia la habitacion Ichigo le dirgio una mirada y le dijo simplemente

-"La comida esta en la habitación"

-"Gracias"

Kon seguia con el jabon en la boca y corria por todo el cuarto de Ichigo, y como Rukia se empezaba a desesperar por que el maldito muñeco no se estaba en paz le dio una patada, el pobre kon se estrello contra la pared y se quedo inconsiente detrás de el escritorio, se sento y se quedo viendo por la ventana y sin querer dejo escapar un apenas audible…. "Ichigo…"

De regreso al baño

Ichigo se encontraba en la regadera, recargado contra la pared, miraba a un punto cero, no podia dejar de pensar en ella, no dejaba de pensar que hacia tan solo minutos ella estuvo ahí dentro el agua cayendo sobre su delicado y pequeño cuerpo¿Por qué¿Por qué no podia dejar de pensar en Rukia? Y ya no solamente como su compañera de trabajo ni amiga, si no como una hermosa mujer, que por una u otra cosa se negaba a ver.

-Maldicion!- dijo este estrellando su puño contra la pared del baño- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes¿Por qué simplemente no se lo digo¿Por qué no lo puedo aceptar frente a ella?.-

En ese momento llego a su mente el recuerdo de Rukia cuando se fue "No te muevas, si lo haces… si me sigues…. No te lo perdonare nunca!" recordaba ese momento claramente y recordo ver en sus ojos algo indescifrable ese dia y al fin lo entendio….. DOLOR…MIEDO…FRUSTRACION Y LAGRIMAS.

Despues de unos minutos salio de bañarse, se puso unos pantalones cortos una camiseta sin mangas, y se dirigio a su habitacion. Al entrar en la habitacion se dio cuenta que Rukia no habia comido, que miraba fijamente a la ventana donde ya caia una tormenta, las porciones de cada uno estaban acomodados para que mientras comieran se ecnontraran el uno frente al otro, esto extraño a Ichigo y dijo

-Oye, Rukia ¿Por qué no has comido?- dijo sentandose frente a su charola y veia a la ventana intentando ver lo que Rukia miraba tan fijamente.

-Esto es una tormenta, en momentos asi no me gusta estar sola, te estaba esperando, no queria comer sola.

La cena paso milagrosamente tranquila, para ser sinceros el silencio era horrible, no se dirigian la palabra para nada ni siquiera para insultarse el uno al otro hasta que Rukia decidio romper el silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia

-Nada- contesto Ichigo un tanto molesto

-Entonces¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-Rukia, siempre tengo la cara asi¿Cómo puedes saber que estoy molesto?

-Por que te conozco, dime que sucede!

-No te importa!- le grito Ichigo

-Claro que me importa!- contesto Rukia con la misma voz

-No te incumbe, dejame tranquilo!- dijo Ichigo totalmente molesto

-Si si lo es!-grito igual Rukia

-No no lo es! Aparte todo esto es tu culpa!- al terminar de decir esto se arrepintio enormemente habia dejado que su enojo lo hiciera decir las cosas que queria guardarse.

-Mi culpa¿Ahora que hice?- grito Rukia tambien molesta

-Basta Rukia, no te lo dire y es definitivo!- grito Ichigo levantandose y dandole la espalda a Rukia

Esta tambien se levanto y aunque no podia ver la cara de Ichigo siguio diciendo

-Dimelo¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-No te lo dire

-Dimelo!

-Dejaste que Keigo casi te besara!- al fin exploto Ichigo aun dandole la espalda a Rukia.

Rukia miraba atonita la espalda de Ichigo.

-¿Por eso estas molesto? Por Dios! Ichigo por un momento que de verdad habia hecho algo malo!.

-Pues lo hiciste!- dijo Ichigo aun molesto

-¿Qué?-

-¿no te das cuenta? TU! La gran Kushiki Rukia no se da cuenta!- dijo Ichigo muy frustrado!.

-De que es de lo que no me doy cuenta! DIMELO!- exigio Rukia

-De esto-

Y en un rapido movimiento Ichigo se econtraba frente a ella, viendola directamente a los ojos, tomo subitamente el rostro de la Shinigami entre sus manos y la besó, momento tan ansiado ese pequeño roce tan esperado.

Ichigo se separa lentamente de Rukia pero no dejando relamente algo de espacio entre ellos.

-Ichigo… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Rukia bastante sonrojada

-Por que no pienso dejar que nadie se me adelante Rukia, no permitire que te aparten de mi lado- dijo Ichigo mirando dentro de las orbes azules de Rukia, que pronto se llenaron de lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, Ichigo que aun tenia el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos las limpio.

-¿No lo entiendes aun Rukia? Te quiero, por esa razon te fui a buscar a la Sociedad de Almas, por que no queria perderte, por que mi corazon se sentia vacio sin ti, por que llego el momento en el que me senti sin alma, Rukia, no podia quedarme sentado y esperar a que murieras fuera la razon que fuera tu eres demasiado preciada para mi, yo… de verdad Te Amo Kushiki Rukia.- todo eso se lo dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos con todo el sentimiento en sus ojos.

-Ichigo… yo….- y antes de decirle nada, ahora fue Rukia quien tomo el rostro de el en sus manos y lo acerco lo poco que aun quedaba de espacio entre ellos paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ichigo y lo beso lenta y tiernamente, cosa que Ichigo regreso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Rukia aprovecho para..- Yo tambien Te Amo Kurosaki Ichigo, y se que en tus brazos ninguna lluvia ni tormenta abrumara nunca mas mi corazón.- Rukia dijo esto mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven Shinigami(honorario).

-Se que en tus brazos la lluvia ya no cae, y ya no inunda mi corazón, Te Amo Rukia.- dijo Ichigo en un suspiro. Y sin saber como acabaron los dos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, esperando al mañana sabiendo que el otro estaria ahí para apoyarles y para amarles.

FIN.

* * *

ok... se ke no he actualizadoooo peroooo wenoooo aqui esta una compensacion! ajajaj

love ya!

darklightgirlanna

besos besosos


	2. Chapter 2

DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!

Ok… ya se ke me la paso disculpandome

Pero ya en serio esta es la ultima vez ke me disculpo

Ahorita tengo suficiente tiempo para terminar todos los fanfics ke he subido nada mas tenganme paciencia va?

Night: si pobrecita

Light: ta mal de la cabeza

Girl: y en su casa no la kieren

Anna: y esta enamorada eso es malo.

Yo: U//U nada de lo ke dijeron es verdad no les hagan caso

Bueno aki les dejo las direcciones y nombres de mis demas fanfics

Bleach: **Entre tus Brazos**

http/www. fanfiction. ne t/ s / 3163122/1/

**La NoChE MaS HeRmOsA**

http/www. fanfiction. net / s /2110281 /1/

**Unidos por el destino o tal vez no**

http/ www .fanfiction .net / s / 2863807 / 1 /

» **WickedMalvado**

http/ www. fanfiction. ne t/ s / 3035457 / 1 /

nomas quitenle los espacios les parece


End file.
